


Take That You Demon Bitch

by justsimplyjulia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplyjulia/pseuds/justsimplyjulia
Summary: Theodosia wakes up next to the sexy, much older, Dean Winchester and is completely disoriented and her memories of last night are gone. She then finds out an oblivious demon has decided to possess her in order to have sex with Dean.Super smutty, a little fluff. My first published smut so sorry if it sucks!





	Take That You Demon Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: extreme smut up ahead ;P

  
I opened my eyes, groaning at the bright light streaming in through the window. I blinked rapidly, trying to figure out where the Hell I was.  
I wasn't in my room, that was for sure. I sat up, only to be forced back down at the weight strewn over my waist. My head snapped over, freezing at the sight of a bare chested man. What.  
The.  
Hell.  
I racked my brain, trying to come up with what the hell I had done last night. I began to curse, louder with every passing second. I had fucked someone and I don't remember a minute of it.  
The man beside me stirred, eyes blinking open. An achingly handsome face stared at me confused, and my heart sunk even lower in the pit of my stomach.  
He was old. I mean, not old, but definately not twenty one.  
He was in his mid thirties, without a doubt. Unnatural hazel green eyes struggled to focus on me, brows creased. Then a wave of recognition crossed his face and he grinned, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. "Good morning." he murmured. I struggled to keep myself from having a panic attack. Oh god, this wasn't like me. I've never had a one night stand. Let alone one with a much older man.  
"What the shit have I done?" I croaked, flopping backwards and covering my face.  
"Oh shut up, you loved it." he chuckled, pulling me up against his naked torso.  
I stiffened. "This is going to sound really, really bad but..." I cleared my throat. "I don't know who the fuck you are. Or what the hell happened last night." I admitted, voice shaking slightly.  
The man beside me stilled, before drawing back so he could look at me. He stared at me closely, as if not believeing me. "You weren't that drunk, were you?" he asked slowly. I blinked, trying to remember. I had two glasses of whine and a vodka paraylizer. Not exactly enough to get me black out drunk.  
 "Oh my god, did you roofie me!?" I gasped, pulling back.  
 He made a disgusted face. "No, I most definitely did not. Trust me, I don't need to roofie a girl to have her sleep with me." he snorted. I bit my lip, trying desperately to remember. But I couldn't. My last memory was me going to the bathroom, and seeing smoke. But like, not normal smoke. It was coal black, and it had reeked of rotten eggs. I turned my attention to the man, throat going dry. There was no doubt he was attractive. Hell, he was gorgeous. He oozed with sexual prowess, and his light brown hair was ruffled with sleep. I eyed his firm torso, swallowing thickly at the sight of rippling muscles. Above his left pec was a tattoo of a symbol that looked like some sort of star. Shit, was he in a gang!?  
"I don't even remember meeting you." I whispered, rubbing my neck. The man pushed himself up into a sitting position, staring at me with uncertain eyes.  
"You're not joking, are you?" he stated rather than asked. I shook my head no. He swore, pushing out of the bed. I flushed at the sight of his rear, quickly looking away. It was a great ass, tight and firm-  
For God sakes Theo stop. You don't even know his name.  
Abruptly, he began swearing loudly. My heart slammed in my chest, fear freezing my body stiff in the bed. The man turned back to me, and it took every ounce of my being not to look down-  
I lied. I looked. And no wonder I was sore everywhere. He was enormous.  
"Fucking sulfur everywhere." he muttered under his breath, touching a pile of yellow looking powder on the nightstand beside us.  
I furrowed my brows. "Sulfur?" I repeated. He looked up at me.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" he demanded. I swallowed thickly and relayed to him my last memory and he swore louder.  
"Stay put, don't move. I'm going to make a quick phone call." he muttered, sliding into a pair of boxers from a duffle bag. I looked around as he steppe out of the room and I sighed. I must be in his motel room. It was a shabby place, but it was by far not the worst motel one could pick. I could the man's muffled shouting from behind the door and I looked around for my clothes. I couldn't find them! I huffed, snatching what must have been the man's shirt and slipped it on. It hung just below my ass, still leaving me pretty much exposed. I pulled my knotted red hair up into a messy bun, just as the man walked back in the room. He froze in the doorway, eyes on me. I could see the arousal in his eyes, his boxer briefs becoming tighter around that impossibly thick bulge- "Where are my clothes?" I mumbled, looking away.  
"Covered in alcohol in the bathroom. I assume you don't remember our midnight shower then either." he rumbled, eyes still locked on me. I flushed again, folding my arms across my chest. "Look, I need to get home. I have an exam tomorrow and I need to be studying for it." I muttered.  
"An..an exam?" The man repeated, confused. I looked up, furrowing my brow.  
 "Um yes? I'm in college. We have exams at the end of the semester." I said dryly, rubbing my neck. He narrowed his eyes, glancing over me.  
"How old are you exactly?" he asked.  
"I just turned twenty two yesterday." I explained. He cursed again.  
 "Shit. Shit. I knew it. I fucking knew you were young." he groaned, ruffling his hair. I rolled my eyes.  
"Buddy, I may not be able to remember sleeping with you, but you seem like a pretty genuine person. I don't think you would have slept with me without my consent. We're both adults." I gestured at him. "You're just more...." I cleared my throat. "More adult-y." I trailed off lamely. He cocked his head, shaking it slowly.  
 "Can I try something? I just need you to try something for me, okay?" he asked walking over to his suitcase. I opened my mouth to demand an explanation before shutting up when he pulled out a huge box of...salt?  
"I'm sorry but, why do you have a box of salt?" I asked slowly. He began pouring a large ring of salt around me, entrapping me in a salt circle.  
 "Now get out of the ring." he demanded. I stared at him blankly. Good God, he was crazy. But I didn't dare argue, full well knowing this man was more than capable of hurting me. I took a step forward and-  
 And nothing. I couldn't move. I literally couldn't lift my foot any closer to the salt. I stared incredulously at it, bewildered. "What kind of salt is that?" I exclaimed, trying once again, only to remain stuck.  
"One more thing." he muttered, pulling out a small vile of what appeared to be water. He stepped into the ring of salt without any trouble and lifted a dropper full of the liquid and squeezing a drop onto my hand. To my shock, it began burning fiercely. I cried out, clutching my hand in agony. It felt like he had poured acid on my skin.  
"What the fuck!" I shouted, cradling my hand to my chest. To my astonishment, the blistered flesh began to melt away until my hand was once again blemish free and smooth.  
"Oh for the love of Christ, I fucked a demon?" the man spat, disgusted and pissed all at once.  
"What the fuck are you talking about!?" I shouted. He sighed, rubbing his face.  
"Look, Katy was it?"  
 "Theo. My name is Theo." I bristled. He cursed again.  
"It didn't even fucking tell me your real name for the love of God." he grumbled. "My name is Dean. My brother Sam is on his way over with some clothes for you, and we're going to get you fixed up in a jiffy." he tried for a smile, but he was still obviously upset.  
"How come I can't move? What's going on? Why can't I remember anything? Why is there sulfur in here? What was that stuff?" I insisted. The man, Dean, sighed.  
 "A demon possessed you last night, and it's still inside of you. Demon's can't pass salt lines, and leave behind sulfur traces whenever they leave a body. Apparently it came back into yours though. And this?" he lifted the vile again. "Is holy water." I stared at him, shocked.  
"You're fucking crazy!" I spat, trying again to move from the circle. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the ring.  
"Then be my guest and leave. Oh, and observe." He squeezed a drop of the so called 'holy water' onto his hand. Nothing happened. He didn't even flinch. No blistering, no burning. So did that mean...did that really mean I was-  
 I felt myself become dizzy and I sank to my knees. "Shit, don't go fainting on me." Dean kicked the salt aside, breaking the circle. He reached out and scooped me up, carrying me to the bed. He straightened and got to work forming a salt circle around the bed.  
"There's no such thing as demons. This is impossible." I whispered. "I'm dreaming. This has to be a dream. " I repeated to myself.  
"You keep telling yourself that. I don't exactly have time to ease you into this shit, since I have no idea why the hell there's a demon still inside of you, and why it's choosing to stay there. And why the fuck it went out of it's way to fuck me." he growled, rubbing his face angrily. I just stared at him, mind reeling.  
This wasn't happening was it? There's no way in Hell there was a demon inside of me.  
**_Oh but there is, darling._**  
I shouted at the abrupt voice in my head, clutching my temples. "What? What is it?" Dean demanded, rushing over.  
_**I simply couldn't help myself darling, your body was just...so incredibly similar to the body I once had.**_ The voice continued, and I whimpered.  
Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit there was a demon in my head.  
**_Yes darling, I'm here. My name is Katherine. But you can call me Katy._**  
"Get out!" I shouted, clutching my head tighter.  
"Why? What's going on?" Dean grabbed my arm, forcing me to look up at him.  
"I can fucking  _hear_ her. She's talking, in my head." I exclaimed, trembling everywhere.  
"The demon?" Dean demanded. I nodded once and he cursed. "Don't worry, Sam's almost here. We'll get that bitch out."  
**_What on earth is he talking about?_ ** The voice, demon, Katy or whatever the hell I call it, spoke. I relayed the message and Dean smirked.  
"Oh you stupid demon bitch. You have _no_ idea who you fucked, do you? The name is Dean. Dean Winchester." he spoke, his voice lower and thunderous, booming with something possessive and powerful. My body shivered reflexively, and the voice was silent.  
_**Winchester....As in Sam and Dean Winchester**_? Katy asked, voice a little quieter than last time. I told Dean what she said and Dean snorted.  
"Yes, as in those Winchesters. And as soon as Sammy gets here-" He was interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut. A man a few years younger than Dean, and freakishly tall, hurried into the room. "Dean, what's going on?" The man, I assume it was Sam, asked.  
"Got the incantation?" Dean asked instead of answering. Sam nodded and turned to me.  
**_Oh shit. What the shit!? I thought he was just some normal fucking guy!_ ** Katy screeched. Sam, began chanting something in a strange language, probably Latin; his eyes screwed up with concentration. His words shook the room-no.  
No, they were shaking me. My body shook and trembled violently with every uttered word, Katy's voice screaming loudly in my head. A flood of sharp pain exploded through my body, and I cried out in agony. My chest, as if being yanked up by an invisible rope, arched unnaturally. Bones and joints cracked and popped at the strain, and I could feel something dark and thick rising from the pit of my stomach. I screamed as a curl of sharp, glass like shards, shredded through my throat and my jaws pried open against my will. My head was thrown back and I watched in horror as a plume of soot black smoke lifted from my lips and dispersing into the air. With every passing second, the man's words grew louder and louder, until finally he stopped. One last tendril of smoke lifted into the air, and my body crumpled. Dean leaned over my panting body, eyes wide with worry. "Theo? You okay?" he asked, gently cupping my chin. I blinked rapidly, my throat burning hotly. I nodded once, groaning. He eased me up into a sitting position, and I couldn't stop the tremors that shook my body. "Hey, look at me. You're okay now. The demon is gone, it's not going to hurt you again." Dean murmured softly, brushing the pad of his thumb below my eye. Only then did I realize I was crying.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping my eyes.  
"It's okay, Theo was it?" Sam spoke, crouching down so he was level with my face. "It's not every day you wake up being possessed. Dean and I are going to make sure that demon doesn't hurt you again." he said softly. He held out a Walmart bag. "I grabbed some clothes for you to change into." I took the bag with tight smile of thanks, and stood up.  
"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind." I said weakly, shuffling over to the washroom.  
"Leave the door unlocked in case you need something." Dean called.  
As if.  
I locked the door behind me, peeling Dean's shirt off. I got a whiff of something incredibly masculine. It was like leather, oil and spearmint. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. The moment I pulled the curtains shut, it hit me like a brick.  
The memories.  
_"Dean! Oh shit, right there. Fuck, harder."_ My lips screamed, though the voice wasn't my own. I nearly toppled over, had it not been for the handle on the wall. I closed my eyes, the memories of Dean fucking me in the shower, on the bed, against the wall...they all came flooding back. I gasped sharply, leaning against the cool wall trying to stay on my feet. My core throbbed at the memories, and despite not being in control of what had happened, it was still the hottest thing to have ever happened to me.  
_"You like that baby? God look at you, taking my cock like a champ."_ His voice growled through my mind and I moaned, dropping my hand to press against my abdomen, fighting off the arousal that was quickly building there. I adjusted the nozzle, letting the hot water shift to a frigid spray. I shuddered, letting the icy water calm my heated skin. I wash myself thoroughly, fighting off the memory of Dean's calloused hands all over my body. I stepped out of the water, drying off thoroughly before looking into the bag Sam had brought me. Inside was a simple pair of cheap five dollar leggings and a black hooded sweater with a cheesy picture of a cat wearing comically big glasses, on it. I changed into the clothes, quickly finding my clothes from last night and putting them into the bag to take home. I slipped on my flip flops and towel dried my hair as best I could, letting it fall in messy curls around me. When I walked out of the bathroom, the men were both standing _(Dean now fully clothed, thank God)_ and discussing something. They turned to me and nodded their acknowledgement.  
"So, um, I should be erm, off." I stammered, refusing to meet Dean's eyes, unable to fight of the thought of his skin against mine.  
Jeeze, he had known what he was doing.  
"I can give you a ride if you want." Dean offered. I bit my lip, hesitating. He grinned. "No funny stuff, I promise. Here." He held out his hand. I slowly reached my hand out, letting him drop something into my hand. It was...a necklace?  
"What's this?" I asked, looking at it. It was nothing extraordinary. It was a simple silver chain with a silver pendant attached to it.  
"Demon ward. It'll prevent you from ever being possessed again." Sam explained crossing his thick arms.  
_Christ they were like models for an Abercrombie and Fitch poster._  
"So, what, this is what you do? Hunt demons?" I questioned, draping the necklace over my head so the pendant settled between my breasts.  
"Yeah, basically." Sam replied. I nodded, looking down at my feet.  
"Well, it still hasn't really sunk in, but I'm sure it will." I looked up, rubbing my neck. "Thank you, for what you did. I- I won't ever forget. Unfortunately." I said with a small smile. Dean chuckled and shrugged. "No problem. Now, let's get you home to your studying." Sam gave his brother a questioning look, but said nothing. He waved goodbye to me and I followed Dean out the door.  
He led me to a beautiful sleek black car, and I couldn't help but gasp.  
"Christ, is this an Impala? 67?" I gaped at him. He blinked at me, surprised at my response. Then, those hazel green eyes darkened into that familiar look of heated lust and he nodded. "You have a good eye. You into cars?" he asked.  
I smiled bashfully, rubbing my neck awkwardly. "I know some things. My dad used to have one just like this when I was kid. I mean, it was in way worse shape. It's what got me into cars in the first place." I walked around the car, admiring it's near perfect condition. "Jesus I _love_ this car. You treat her well I see."  
"She's had her fair share of bumps and accidents, but I fix her up whenever she needs it." he explained slowly, voice lower. I straightened, looking back at him. He was watching me with heated eyes, and my mind drifted back to how intense they could staring down at me while that cock was between my lips-  
"Shall we?" I said, clearing my throat and gesturing to the car. He looked at me a while longer before nodding. I slid into the passenger seat, whistling lowly. It was perfection. He started up the car, and it roared to life, music blaring from the speakers. _"-is he live or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there, why should we even care?"_ The familiar lyrics of Iron Man by Black Sabbath played. I perked up at the lyrics, grinning. "Black Sabbath fan?" I asked him eagerly. He glanced over at me, a look of astonishment on his face. "Yeah, you?" I nodded.  
"I love all music, but I mean something about the stuff from before the nineties..." I shook my head. "It's legendary. Best music to have ever played, in my opinion." Dean groaned unexpectedly. "Are you even freaking real? Next thing you'll be telling me is that you can make pie."  
I smirked at him. "I'm in culinary school, actually. Baking is my speciality." I admitted. He looked back at me, eyes wide.  
"You're not real. No way." he shook his head. "You're just saying that shit to impress me." he huffed. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.  
"My place is on Ericson street, Breash apartments. I'll prove it." I said casually, trying to keep my voice calm. The guy and his brothers just exorcized a demon from you, a slice of pie is the least you could do for him. He arched his brow, but said nothing. When we arrived at the building, he looked at me again. "Well? You coming in? I have chocolate mousse in the fridge." I smiled. He shook his head slowly before pushing the door open and getting out. I lead him into the building, up the stairs and grabbed my key from under the mat. I unlocked the door and pushed inside. "Welcome to my humble abode." I glanced over my shoulder, catching his eyes trained on my ass. I flushed hotly, looking away and making my way to the laundry room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna toss these into the wash." I mumbled.

When I walked back, he was standing by my shelf of records. There were records of all years, all genres there. I wasn't picky. I loved it all.  
"You've got to be shitting me." He mumbled, holding my prized autographed Metallica Vinyl.  
"I met James Hetfield backstage three years ago on their WorldWired tour. My dad got me backstage passes for my 19th birthday." I explained. He turned around, eyes wide.  
"You _weren't_ lying." he whispered. I chuckled, shaking my head.  
"No, I wasn't. Now, how about that pie? Do you want coffee or anything?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Coffee would be great, thanks." he murmured, sitting down at the table. I pulled out the pie from the fridge, hands shaking a little.  
God I wanted him. I wanted him so bad I had to clench my thighs together to prevent myself from leaping at him. I cut a slice of the pie, setting it on a plate and grabbing him a fork. After preparing him a cup of coffee and asking how he took it, (One cream, one sugar) I set it down before him. I sat across from him, with my own coffee (black) and pie. I watched closely as he took a bite of the pie, delighted when he groaned loudly. "Holy shit, you're not human. This is the best freaking pie, ever." he grumbled, taking another bite. I chuckled, shrugging. "You can take the rest of the pie back if you want. I was just trying out a new recipe yesterday, I wasn't going to finish the pie anyways." He looked at me, eyes wide with wonder. "Where have you been all my life?"  
I grinned, shrugging. "Living a mundane life." I replied honestly. Once he had finished his slice and the slice of pie I had taken for myself, he was grinning happily. "Well, if you're ever in the neighborhood and you're looking for some grub, stop by and I'll cook up you and your brother a feast of a lifetime." I smiled, looking away. "It's the least I can do." Dean reached out and gently touched my hand. "How are you doing? Still shook up?" he asked softly.  
I shrugged, taking another sip of my coffee. "I mean, yesterday I thought there was no such thing as demons and shit. And now today I was possessed by one. It's all a little...intense." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Dean nodded slowly, a sympathetic smile on his full lips. Lips that had relentlessly sucked my straining nipples and throbbing clit-  
_Jesus woman._  
My cheeks heated and I looked away from his achingly handsome face. "You remember, don't you?" Dean rumbled, surprising me. I looked at him, eyes wide.  
"Wh-what? Remember what?" I squeaked, pushing backwards out of my chair.  
"Oh yeah, you definitely remember." Dean chortled, taking a step closer to me. I backed up until my back was pressed against my fridge, watching Dean walk closer. My center clenched painfully, raw, hot need burning dangerously against my skin.  
_"I don't know if you'll fit." My lips spoke. "Eleven inches, baby. You can take it. I'll be careful."_  
His words echoed in my head and I gasped involuntarily at the memory.  
Eleven fucking inches!? How had he managed to fit inside?  
"Sweetheart, your cheeks are almost as red as your hair and you're staring at me like you're about to jump my bones." Dean growled, pressing his front firmly against mine. A strangled whine ripped from my throat at the feeling of how fucking hard he was against the spot I needed him the most. "Am I right?" he whispered, lips grazing my ear. I shuddered, nodding once. "In a way, I didn't even fuck you at all. It was that demon bitch Katy calling the shots. More than a little unfair, if you ask me." he rasped, cupping my chin.  
"Dean..." I whispered, unsure of why I said his name. I wanted him, but I wasn't sure if this was a good idea.  
"Yeah baby?" he murmured, brushing his thumb across my lips. My chest was rising and falling quickly, mind so clouded with lust I could hardly think.  
"I remember." I breathed. "I remember everything. I remembered in the shower. Every last detail." I whispered. His lips twitched into a smirk.  
"Is that so? What is it exactly, that you want me to do about that?" he asked, eyes blazing. I stared at him, unable to come up with a single coherent thought. "Do you want to know what I want? Theo?" he murmured.  
"Theodosia." I panted. "My full name is Theodosia."  
His eyes widened, and his pupils dilated even further. "Theodosia." he spoke my name as if tasting it, rolling it off his tongue like a curse and prayer all at once. "That's fucking beautiful." he murmured. "Do you want to know what I want, Theodosia?" I shook my head slowly. "I want to know exactly what you sound like screaming my name." he growled, grip tightening around my chin. I whimpered, trembling with need. "I want you to feel my cock stretching you wide open, all over again, but for the first time." he whispered, lips brushing mine as he spoke. "Is that what you want Theo?" he rasped, biting my lip and drawing it out slowly between his teeth.  
All I could do was nod. "Use your words, babygirl. I want to hear you say yes." he insisted, pressing an open mouthed kiss against my throat.  
"Yes, God yes Dean. Please. I want you." I whispered, reaching up to tangle my hands into his hair.  
"Good girl." he replied before crashing his lips to mine. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. His tongue thrust immediately into my mouth, meeting mine with fervor. His hands slid down and gripped the back of my thighs. "Jump." He demanded. I obeyed, letting him carry me out of the room. "Bedroom?" He groaned, lips finding my pulsing jugular and biting down there. I cried out, arching my neck for more.  
"First door on the left, that hallway." I panted, pointing to the hall. Before I knew it, the door was shutting behind us and he pinned me against the wall. "Dean, please." I whimpered, feeling him grind his jean clad erection against the flimsy material of my leggings. I wasn't wearing any underwear, and I knew for a fact the thin material was already soaked with my arousal. "Yes?" he murmured, pressing wet open mouthed kisses down my throat.  
"Please do something." I rasped. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of the sweater, yanking it up an over my head. His eyes were on me instantly, full with hunger.  
"So fucking perfect." he groaned, cupping my breasts in his big hands. I mewled at his touch as he began pinching my aching nipples tightly. He abruptly let me slide down the wall onto my feet before dipping his head and latching his mouth onto a nipple. A strangled shriek escaped my throat, my back arching into his touch.  
"Shit, Dean that feels so good." I moaned loudly, feeling his mouth switch to my other nipple, pushing his knee between my legs so I could grind myself down against his leg.  
"So needy. Shit, this is so much better than last night. Katy was such a bitch." he huffed, sucking harshly against the curve of my breast. I whimpered, tugging his head up to my lips. Our lips moved furiously as I desperately ground myself against his knee like a needy bitch. Just as I felt my oxygen straining, I sank down to my knees staring up at him with wide eyes. He cursed at the sight, biting his knuckle at the sight. "God you're so beautiful." he whispered, yanking his shirt off and revealing that gorgeous, firm, muscle rippling torso. I grinned, reaching out and unfastened his belt. He watched with hooded eyes as I popped the button and began tugging his jeans down. He kicked them off, leaving him in just those sexy black boxer briefs. I inhaled sharply at the thick bulge before leaning forward and pressing a kiss through the fabric. He inhaled sharply. I tugged the underwear down slowly, until his rock hard erection bobbed up before me.  
"Holy fucking shit." I gasped, completely breathless.  
Dean chuckled softly, gently nudging my chin. "I know, baby. Take your time." he laughed, clearly enjoying my shock. I gripped the base of his cock, grinning at his sharp inhale. I leaned forward and licked a stripe under the base of his cock. He swore, hands fisting into my hair at the movement. I smirked up at him before leaning forward and sucking the head of his cock into my mouth. I let my tongue dart across the slit, licking up the beads of pre-cum already there. Inch by inch, I took him as far as I could, bobbing up and down while working my hands around the base of his cock, where my mouth couldn't reach. He swore violently, hips snapping forward to thrust into my mouth. I gagged a little around his huge girth, but allowed him to fuck my throat. I moaned around him, sending little vibrations along his rigid cock, and earning a spluttering gasp from him. "Sh-shit. Theo, ah fuck baby. Fuck, fuck you're mouth is so good around my cock." he moaned, tightening his grip in my hair. I ran my tongue once more beneath the sensitive skin of his head, and he cried out, pre-cum leaking into my eager mouth. I let my tongue swirl around his slit as I cupped his balls. "Theo, Theodosia I'm gonna cum way too soon if you keep that up." Dean groaned, head falling backwards in a breathless gasp when I swallowed around his girth, letting the tip of his cock brush against the back of my throat. "Damn it, this is definitely better than last night." he gasped, hips stuttering as he thrust shallowly into my mouth. I hummed at his praise, only wanting to make him feel better than that slut demon had. "Okay babygirl, that's enough." he grunted, pulling away. His cock slipped from my lips with a comical 'pop' and I pouted up at him. He grinned and grabbed my arm, heaving me up and crashing his lips against mine. "You're wearing too many clothes." he grumbled, pushing my leggings down and exposing my naked mound. He moaned at the sight of my slick skin, dripping with need. "Are you so wet for me?" he murmured.  
I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Only for you." I breathed. He smirked and reached out, scooping me up into his arms, bridal style. I giggled, letting him carry me to my bed. He laid me down gently, and I scooted up the headboard. I spread my legs, exposing my heated pussy for him. He swore softly, gripping his cock and stroking himself. "I want to taste you. May I?" He rasped. My eyes widened, and I nodded. Dean had been the only man to ever go down on me, and from what I recalled, it was incredible. He gripped my thighs, settling down between my legs there. His warm breath washed over my fluttering entrance and I squirmed in anticipation. "So beautiful." he murmured before pushing his face in.  
|I cried out at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue swiped a teasing stripe from the bottom of my opening to the top, teasingly brushing my clit. I bit my lip, holding back the whimpers that wanted so badly to come out. "Don't do that." He scowled. "I want to hear every noise you make." he demanded. He sucked my clit in between his lips and I shouted in pleasure, burying my hands into his hair. "Dean, shit. That feels so good, ah fuck." I whimpered as he pushed a single digit into my entrance. His tongue traced mindless patterns along my clit, fingering me slowly. I could feel my muscles tense up at the rapid build of my orgasm and the noises spilled from my lips uncontrollably. My hips bucked up, thighs eager to wrap around his neck and pull him impossibly closer. With his free hand, he placed it on my abdomen, pushing me down so I laid still. "Dean, Dean ah fuck, I'm gonna-" I gasped, thighs trembling.  
"Cum for me baby. Want to get you nice and ready for my cock. Cum." His dirty words pushed me spiraling off the edge, and I shrieked in pleasure as my orgasm slammed into me like a tsunami wave. His name was the only thing I could say as my entrance clenched in a vice grip around Dean's finger. He worked me through the rolls of pleasure, lapping at my clit and sucking until I was spent. He drew back, my body a limp mess of sweat and tremors. "You taste so amazing. So sweet." he whispered, crawling over top of me so he hovered over me in a push up position. I hummed in appreciation, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling his lips down to mine. This kiss was slower, almost...tender. His hands gripped my hips as our lips moved slowly, taking time to explore each other. With every passing minute, the kiss grew hotter and hotter, until I was bucking my hips up, desperate for him. "Dean, please. Want you." I gasped, my sentence reduced to the simplest of speech, only able to express what I needed.  
"You sure?" he rasped, pressing another searing kiss to my lips.  
"Yes. One hundred percent." I whispered. He smiled against my mouth before drawing back. Suddenly his eyes went wide.  
"Shit, I completely forgot a condom, ah fuck." he cursed. I giggled, smiling up at him.  
"I'm on birth control, it's okay." I explained. A look of pure relief relaxed his face and he nodded.  
"Deep breaths baby." he murmured, kneeling over me, cock in hand. I inhaled sharply, suddenly afraid.  
"Are you going to fit?" I whispered. He grinned, rubbing the head of his cock along my lips, teasingly applying pressure to my entrance but not pushing in.  
"I fit last night. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he murmured, rubbing his tip against my clit. I whined deep in my chest, bucking my hips at the contact. "So perfect." he breathed, and then he was pushing inside. I gasped as the smooth head of his cock slipped inside, stretching me deliciously. I groaned loudly as he slowly, so slowly, pushed inside of me. Inch by inch, until he was balls deep. God it hurt. But it was a good hurt. He stretched me like no man had ever done before, filling me up so completely I could hardly breathe.  
"You okay?" he murmured, gently kissing my gasping my lips.  
"Yeah just...give me a second to adjust." I whispered back. Shit he was big. Despite him stretching me open only hours ago, my pussy was still an unbelievably tight vice around his thick member. "Okay." I breathed. "Move. Please." He slowly drew out a few inches, lightly thrusting. I cried out, the movement still a tad uncomfortable. "God you're so big." I whimpered, squirming beneath him. He groaned low in his throat, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward fast. I shrieked, this time in pure pleasure. He froze, eyes widening.  
"Shit, did I hurt you?" he asked, eyes full of concern. I laughed, shaking my head.  
"No, God no. More. I want more. Please Dean." I told him. He grinned, bowing his head to press a scorching kiss against my mouth.  
"Your wish is my command, Princess."  
He slammed into me hard, balls banging against me as he rammed inside of e over and over. I wrap my legs around his waist opening myself to him as he pounded his cock into my slickness, grunting with every forward movement. I moaned filthily with every drive of his cock, gasping as he fucked me hard, both of our bodies quickly becoming sweaty. "You look so good babygirl." he gasped, flipping us over so that I was on top of him. I shrieked at the sudden change, his cock pushing right up into my g-spot.  
"Dean! Oh fuck, you're so good." I mewled and pressed my hands against his firm chest. I planted my feet on either side of his to gain some leverage to bounce. "Ah fuck," I whimpered and began to bounce with earnest. He moaned at the sight of my breasts jerking with every thrust, reaching up and pinching my nipples tightly. "You look so good riding my cock, Princess." he panted, thrusting his cock up to meet my movements. My lips parted in a silent scream as he began to brutally drive his cock deep inside of me, slamming into my g-spot over and over until I was screaming his name. I began gyrating my hips, my cunt smearing my arousal against his rock hard abdomen and his grunts grew louder. Abruptly, he was flipping me over onto my stomach, yanking me up so I was bowed low with my ass high in the air.  
"This fucking ass." Dean grunted, gripping two handfuls of the flesh before slamming his cock into my dripping entrance without any trouble. I screamed as his cock pounded inside of me at an inhuman pace, and his hips snapped against my ass. His balls slapped against my clit, the only sound in the room to be heard being our mingled groans and the slick smacking of skin against skin.  
"Right there, shit _right_ there." I moaned breathlessly as Dean's cockhead slammed against that spot that left me seeing stars.  
"You gonna cum babygirl? You gonna cum all over my cock?" he growled, his movements growing faster and harder.  
"Please, please, please." I begged, pushing my hips back to meet his cock thrust for thrust.  
"Cum with me baby, I'm so close." he groaned, his hips stuttering as his motions grew sloppier with his desperation to cum. He reached his arm around my hips and began to rub my clit furiously. It took no more than a moment of his touch on my throbbing clit before I was cumming. I shrieked his name as my orgasm exploded through my body. His hips stuttered at the pressure of my orgasm clenching his cock, and a broken cry left his lips as his own orgasm slammed into him. I sobbed with pleasure as my entire body shook violently as the aftershocks of my orgasm ripped through me, my release dripping down my thighs. I moaned loudly at the feeling of Dean's cock driving into me, working me through it while thick hot ropes of cum filled me deliciously.  
After a few more lazy thrusts, he collapsed on top of me, pulling me close. I  
wrapped my legs between his, tightening my arms around his neck and burying my face into the crook of his neck.  
"That was so, so much better than last night." he whispered.  
I smiled.  
Take that, Katy.


End file.
